eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
ElectricTrap
__NOEDITSECTION__ '' "Lay a deadly trap with the Hidden Tesla! Our Wizards have trapped a storm cloud into each of these sneaky towers. When an enemy walks or flies close enough, the tower springs up and fries it using the power of Electrickery!"'' ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Hidden Tesla is a defensive building with a twist: Similar to a Spring Trap or Bomb, it stays hidden and appears when a ground or air unit gets close. However, unlike a Trap, it does not have to be rearmed after being deployed. **The Hidden Tesla is unlocked at Strong Hall level 7. **A major source of confusion regarding the Hidden Tesla is that while it has a range of 7, it has a trigger range of 6. The Hidden Tesla will not appear unless the enemy units come within its 6-tile trigger range. **Once the Hidden Tesla is revealed, it will stay visible and attack units out to its maximum range of 7 tiles until it is destroyed. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The main advantage of the Hidden Tesla is that it is (hopefully) a surprise. Capitalize on that. A well-placed Hidden Tesla can wreak havoc on an attacker's offensive strategy. **Unfortunately, many players design their villages such that it has only as many 2x2 open spaces within its layout as it has Hidden Teslas (and possibly Huge Bombs) available, which makes it obvious where they are located. Instead, try to make sure that there are a few different places where Hidden Teslas could be lurking. *** A good strategy is to create "dummy" 2x2 open spaces to make the enemy think they know where your Hidden Teslas are. For example, you unlock 2 Hidden Teslas at Strong Hall 7. You could create two empty 2x2 spaces in your base which are actually empty, while deploying your Hidden Teslas elsewhere, increasing the chances of surprising your opponent. **Be cautious when upgrading the Hidden Tesla, as this will reveal its location to future attackers. Combat this by relocating it during the upgrade period. ***Although a Hidden Tesla being upgraded loses the merit of being invisible, it still keeps the demerit of being unable to cause a no-spawn zone. **Make sure to place your Hidden Tesla in a space where Troops cannot be placed (an empty space no larger than 2x3), as unlike other defenses structures, Hidden Teslas do not expand your no-spawn zone, meaning that Troops can be placed directly on top of a Hidden Tesla. **Common around Crystal League, players put their Hidden Teslas beside an exposed Strong Hall and gain some Trophies from unprepared snipers. *'Offensive Strategy' **Before attacking, look for obvious places where a Hidden Tesla might be located, and avoid them. Hidden Teslas will only activate when Troops come close to them. If one happens to trigger, keep in mind that it has a low range. If you cannot destroy it easily, avoid deploying more Troops near it if possible, as Hidden Teslas can deal high amounts of damage. **If you see a 2x2 empty square space surrounded by Walls, it is very likely that a Hidden Tesla has been placed there. Be aware that Hidden Teslas are only for Strong Hall level 7+. If it is a Strong Hall 6, it is most likely a Huge Bomb. **One Huge and a few Rangers can quite easily destroy a Hidden Tesla, as it has relatively low health. **Some people have free places inside Walls, but place a Hidden Tesla to deceive the enemy. **If you have the opportunity to observe a village prior to attacking, such as when planning a revenge, then watch the Villagers. They can reveal the location of Hidden Teslas by walking up to the "empty" spot where the Tesla is hidden and clapping. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Hidden Teslas undergo significant visual changes at levels 4, 7 and 8. **When initially constructed, the Hidden Tesla consists of a tall, slender wooden lattice structure with a wire coiled up one support. The top of the tower has a metal conducting rod protruding from it. On each side of the tower's base are what appear to be open trapdoors, evidence of the fact that it buries oneself under the ground until an enemy comes through. **The levels 2 and 3, Hidden Teslas gain additional metal conductors hanging down from the top of the tower, and a second wire coiled up the support on the opposite side of the tower. **The level 4 Hidden Tesla acquires its namesake Tesla coil at the top. At level 5, the metal conductor pieces turn golden yellow, and a third coil of wire appears on the front support. At level 6, the Tesla coil itself turns golden as well. **The level 7 Hidden Tesla replaces the Tesla coil with a set of massive horizontal bronze rings. The three smaller wire coils on the tower supports disappear and are replaced with a very thick coil of wire running up the front support. When it fires, the rings glow a steady blue. **The level 8 Hidden Tesla replaces the horizontal bronze rings with a set of transformer coils and is black with a yellow glow in the middle. More wires appear wrapped around the building, and zaps of electricity jump from the tower several times per minute. ---- *'Trivia' ** Hidden Teslas are not traps. Their aesthetics trick some into believing that they are traps, but they're actually permanent structures just like any other defensive building. **Bomb Spells cannot harm a Hidden Tesla if it has not yet been revealed. **Defense-targeting Troops (e.g. Huges) will not target a Tesla until it is revealed, even if all other defenses are destroyed. **The Hidden Tesla can have troops spawned on top of it if it's in a 3x3 square. Placing a troop into the spawn hole will cause the Hidden Tesla to pop up and start attacking. **Some players place their Hidden Teslas usually with traps near their exposed Strong Hall to mock snipers or make them use most of their troops to prevent them from taking the loot lately. **When you are viewing your village, the Tesla will eject small sparks. **The level 7 Tesla has the same top piece as the level 7 Laboratory. **The Tesla will still create sparks even if it is being upgraded. **Like the Mortar, the Hidden Tesla can one-shot a same-level Ranger, e.g. a level 4 Hidden Tesla can one-shot a level 4 Ranger. However, this is not true for a Level 5 Ranger. **You can discover an opponent's Tesla when scouting if you see a villager tapping on a open 2*2 space.